Unsterbliche Liebe
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Sonoko und Kazuha versuchen Ran zu trösten...


**Unsterbliche Liebe**

Die Strassen in Tokyo waren gefährlich.

_Lebensgefährlich._

Als Ran an jenem Morgen im November die Detektei Mori verliess, ahnte sie nicht, was ihr widerfahren sollte. Sie ahnte nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte.

_Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde._

Shinichi, der Ran entgegenkam, ahnte ebenfalls nichts, da er mit den Gedanken bei seinen Japanisch-Hausaufgaben war. Er hatte vergessen sie zu machen und würde deswegen von ihrem Lehrer wohl ziemlich zusammengestaucht und dann zum Nachsitzen verdonnert werden. Das war zumindest seine Befürchtung, doch Ran konnte ihn schnell von diesem Gedanken befreien.

"Du bist sein bester Schüler", sagte sie ernst. "Er wird sicher mal ein Auge zudrücken."

"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht."

"Bist immer so pessimistisch?"

"Du kennst mich doch", antwortete Shinichi nur und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Ran sollte Recht behalten, denn kaum hatten sie das Klassenzimmer betreten, erklärte Shinichi dem Lehrer kurz seine Situation und erhielt daraufhin eine erfreuliche Auskunft. Der Erwachsene drückte tatsächlich ein Auge zu, ermahnte ihn jedoch, es nicht wieder zu tun.

"Ich hab's dir doch gesagt", sagte Ran schnippisch und grinste Shinichi an, ehe der Lehrer um Ruhe bat, damit er mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnte.

Die Schule an sich war so langweilig wie immer, zumindest für Shinichi. Japanische Grammatik fand er gähnend langweilig, und so kam es, dass er mitten in einer Erklärung des Lehrers einfach einschlief. Glücklicherweise merkte dieser das nicht, und so kam es, dass Shinichi die ganze Doppellektion verschlief. Erst als die Pausenglocke erklang, schrak er wieder auf. Schlaftrunken und müde war er aber immer noch, und das änderte sich auch in den nächsten Stunden nicht.

Als endlich die letzte Stunde des Tages vorbei war, war Shinichi wieder topfit, und nach einer kurzen Turtelei mit Ran auf dem Vorplatz der Schule machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

"Das Leben ist schön", seufzte Ran und hakte sich bei ihrem Freund ein. Shinichi nickte, doch plötzlich wurde er unruhig und er sah sich um. Allerdings entdeckte er nichts Aussergewöhnliches, niemand folgte ihnen. Trotzdem spürte er die Gefahr, und er hatte das das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.

Von seinen Empfindungen erzählte er Ran nichts, um sie nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen, aber er blieb wachsam.

Fünf Minuten später jedoch passierte es.

Während Ran gedanklich bei den Hausaufgaben war und Shinichi leicht nervös seine Umgebung musterte, raste ein weisser Van auf sie zu und hielt mit quietschenden Reifen neben ihnen. Die Schiebetür wurde aufgerissen, und noch bevor sich Shinichi oder Ran wehren konnten, waren sie schon ins Fahrzeuginnere gezerrt und gefesselt worden.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Der Fahrer raste ohne zu bremsen um eine Ecke und scherte sich nicht um die Verkehrsregeln, er achtete auch genauso wenig darauf, ob er oder die anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer Vortritt hatten. Auf einer grossen, mit Ampeln besetzten Kreuzung donnerte er bei Rot über die Strasse, sah aber zu spät, dass er die Vorfahrt eines grossen Lastwagens missachtet hatte. Der LKW konnte nicht mehr bremsen, und es kam zum Zusammenstoss.

Der Van überschlug sich mehrere Male, und die Insassen wurden zum Teil leicht, zum Teil aber auch schwer verletzt. Einer von ihnen starb.

Als das Fahrzeug endlich zum Stillstand kam, legte sich zuerst eine unnatürliche Stille über den Unfallort, ehe die Menschen aus ihrer Starre erwachten und zu Hilfe eilten. Damit mussten sie sich aber beeilen, denn der Van hatte bereits Feuer gefangen; es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er explodierte.

Ran, die sich beim Überschlagen des Fahrzeugs den Kopf heftig angeschlagen und dadurch das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, erlangte dieses erst wieder, als sie spürte, wie sie grob gepackt und am Arm aus dem kaputten Fenster auf der Fahrerseite gezerrt wurde. Ihre Retter schleiften sie mehrere Meter vom brennenden Fahrzeug weg, ehe sie endlich von ihren Fesseln befreit wurde.

Das war für sie jedoch nur zweitrangig, ihre Gedanken waren bei Shinichi. In dem Moment, als sie voller Angst zum Van hinüber sah und hoffte, dass er inzwischen auch gerettet wurde, explodierte das Fahrzeug. Und sie musste es mit ansehen.

Als die letzten Kleinteile des Vans zu Boden fielen und der Rest des Fahrzeugs nun lichterloh brannte, realisierte Ran es endlich.

"SHINICHI! NEIN!"

Ihr Herz war zerrissen, ihre Seele war zerfetzt. Diese Explosion hatte niemand überleben können, absolut niemand. Nicht einmal Shinichi.

Bevor Ran noch einen Schritt machen konnte, bevor sie sich überhaupt gänzlich aufrichten konnte, brach sie bewusstlos zusammen.

Sie bekam vom Geschehen um sie herum nichts mehr mit und merkte auch nicht, wie sie schliesslich ins Krankenhaus gebracht und dort verarztet wurde.

Mit einem lauten Schrei, wie wenn sie den wahrhaftigen Teufel gesehen hätte, schrak Ran irgendwann später hoch. Als sich ihre Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie sofort ihre Umgebung. Jetzt war sie schon wieder hier...

"Ran?"

Eine leise, weibliche und sehr vertraute Stimme drang plötzlich an ihre Ohren.

Erschrocken schaute sie sich um und entdeckte ihre beste Freundin Sonoko auf einem Stuhl gleich neben ihrem Bett.

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Sonoko? Was-?"

"Es tut mir leid, Ran", sagte die reiche Unternehmertochter und knotete nervös ihre Hände. "Es tut mir so leid, was vorgestern mit euch geschehen ist."

Ran sah ihre Freundin erstaunt an.

"Vorgestern?", fragte sie flüsternd.

"Du warst fast zwei Tage lang bewusstlos", erklärte Sonoko und strich sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. "Ich dachte schon, du wachst überhaupt nicht mehr auf..."

Ran blieb stumm. Bereits zwei Tage war es her, seit Shinichi gestorben war? Schon ganze zwei Tage?

Langsam stand sie auf und trat in die Ecke des Zimmers, in der sich ein Waschbecken samt Spiegel und Ablagefläche befand. Stumm musterte Ran ihr Erscheinungsbild. Sie hatte ein grosses Pflaster auf der linken Wange und eines an ihrer linken Schläfe. Die Wunden, die sie verdeckten, hatte sie sich während des Überschlagens des Vans zugezogen, das wusste sie. Aber dennoch...

Immer noch stumm blieb Ran vor dem Spiegel stehen und starrte hinein. Ein kreideweisses Gesicht mit blauen, traurigen Augen starrte zurück.

"Ist das mein Spiegelbild?", fragte sie sich selbst. "Bin das wirklich ich?"

Ran ahnte nicht, dass Sonoko ihr Flüstern gehört hatte. Diese kam nun näher und nickte.

"Ja, aber das wird schon wieder, bald wird man nichts mehr sehen können. Und du wirst wieder so hübsch sein wie vorher."

Ran gab keine Antwort.

Sonoko musterte ihre langjährige Freundin. Sie hatte den Arzt gefragt, der Ran behandelte, und seine Diagnose war eigentlich erfreulich; Ihre Freundin hatte nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung erlitten, ein paar wenige Prellungen und Abschürfungen, und sie hatte ein verstauchtes Handgelenk, ansonsten war sie so gesund wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Körperlich gesehen.

Seelisch jedoch ging es ihr gar nicht gut, das erkannte Sonoko sofort, aber das hatte sie schon vorher gewusst. Dennoch versuchte sie, Ran etwas aufzumuntern, was sich allerdings als ein fast unmögliches Unterfangen herausstellte.

Ran traten wieder Tränen in die Augen.

"Warum immer ich? Warum passiert immer uns so was? Warum? Shinichi..."

Sie fiel auf die Knie, schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und schluchzte laut.

Sonoko war sofort bei ihr, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie zum Trost sagen sollte. Stattdessen legte sie einen Arm um die Schultern ihrer weinenden Freundin und drückte sie an sich. Zusätzlich strich sie ihr solange über den Rücken, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigte.

"Komm, du musst wieder ins Bett, sonst erkältest du dich noch."

Widerstandslos liess sich Ran von Sonoko zurück zum Bett führen. Unter der Decke war es tatsächlich viel wärmer, doch durch den Schmerz des Verlustes realisierte sie das gar nicht.

Sonoko tat es in der Seele weh, ihre Freundin so niedergeschlagen und traurig zu sehen, doch etwas an der Situation ändern konnte sie nicht wirklich. Aber vielleicht half es ja etwas, wenn sie über Shinichi sprach...

Plötzlich drang ein ganz anderer Gedanke in Sonokos Bewusstsein. Was wäre, wenn Ran durch den Verlust ihres Freundes den Lebensmut verloren hatte? Was wäre, wenn sie... an Selbstmord dachte? Es war eine erschreckende Vorstellung, die aber durchaus der Realität entsprechen könnte. Sonoko sah nur eine Lösung.

"Du musst für ihn weiterleben. Bitte."

"Warum?", fragte Ran und schluchzte.

"Weil Shinichi es sicher so gewollt hätte", murmelte Sonoko leise. "Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du wegen ihm dein Leben wegwirfst. Ausserdem..." Jetzt traten ihr selbst Tränen in die Augen. "Du bist meine beste Freundin, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du... wenn du..."

Sonoko konnte den Satz nicht beenden, allein die Vorstellung davon schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Stattdessen nahm sie ihre beste Freundin wieder in die Arme. "Du musst ihn wirklich geliebt haben."

Ran nickte nur mit Tränen in den Augen, bevor ihre Gefühle endgültig über ihr zusammenbrachen. Hemmungslos weinend klammerte sie sich an Sonoko und konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen.

In diesem Moment war sie einfach nur froh, dass jemand da war, dem sie vertraute und an dessen Schulter sie sich ausweinen konnte. Normalerweise war immer Shinichi in einer solchen Situation für sie da, aber jetzt...

Jetzt war es Sonoko.

Ein Arzt, der in diesem Moment leise das Krankenzimmer betrat, störte diesen innigen Moment zwischen den beiden Freundinnen, und auch seine Worte waren nicht gerade aufmunternd.

"Frau Suzuki, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Sie bitten, jetzt zu gehen. Frau Mori braucht dringend Ruhe. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das."

"Natürlich, Herr Doktor", murmelte sie und nahm dann schweren Herzens Abschied von Ran, nachdem sie ihr eine gute Besserung gewünscht und versprochen hatte, am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen.

Nachdem Sonoko notgedrungen verschwunden war und auch der Arzt das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, konnte Ran in Ruhe über das Dasein nachdenken.

Das Leben war merkwürdig. Der Lauf des Lebens war... schmerzhaft. Die Leute kamen und gingen, die Geburt stand am Anfang, der Tod am Ende. Dazwischen gab es Liebe, Hoffnung, Freude und Glück. Aber auch Schmerz, Neid, Hass und Gier.

Rans Gedanken kehrten zum Unfalltag und dessen Folgen zurück.

Warum ausgerechnet Shinichi an jenem Tag sterben musste, wusste sie nicht. Und sie würde es wohl auch nie erfahren, genauso wenig wie den Grund, warum sie überhaupt hätten entführt werden sollen....

Was hatte sie kurz vor ihrer Entführung zu Shinichi gesagt?

_"Das Leben ist schön."_

Zu jenem Zeitpunkt war es auch tatsächlich noch so, aber jetzt... Nein. Nicht mehr. Es war falsch. Das Leben war nicht schön. Es war nur noch grausam.

Ihre Augen begannen sich wieder mit Tränen zu füllen, und ehe Ran es sich versah, weinte sie im Krankenhaus-Bett leise vor sich hin. Durch die Erschöpfung, die Trauer und das Beruhigungsmittel, das ihr der Arzt vorhin noch gespritzt hatte, schlief sie jedoch bald ein.

Als sie die Augen einige Stunden später wieder aufschlug, war der Stuhl neben ihr wieder besetzt. Dieses Mal allerdings nicht von Sonoko, sondern von Kazuha Toyama, ihrer Freundin aus Osaka.

Eine grosse und freudige Begrüssung gab es nicht, da auch Kazuha bereits über das Schicksal ihrer Freunde Bescheid wusste. Dennoch gab es ausser einer beruhigenden Umarmung auch tröstende Worte von der Westjapanerin, bis Ran sie plötzlich unterbrach und etwas fragte.

"Kazuha? Hast du dich eigentlich schon mal gefragt, was nach dem Tod kommt?"

Die Angesprochene sah Ran erstaunt an und wusste erst nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Nach kurzem Überlegen jedoch begann sie leise zu sprechen.

"Eigentlich nich'. Der Tod is' auch nur das Ende vom Leben, aber... aber ich bin sicher, er wartet im Jenseits auf dich. Heiji würd's sicher auch tun."

Beim Gedanken, dass womöglich auch ihrem Freund so etwas passieren konnte, wurde Kazuha plötzlich tieftraurig.

"'s tut mir wirklich leid", flüsterte sie und nahm Ran wieder in die Arme.

Es vergingen fünf ganze Minuten, in denen keine der beiden ein Wort sagte. Dann klopfte es leise an der Tür, und daraufhin trat Heiji ein.

"Hallo Ran", sagte er tonlos und trat an ihr Bett. "Wie geht's dir?"

Die Angesprochene war überrascht von der Anwesenheit des Westjapaners.

"Heiji? Was machst du denn hier?"

Der Jungdetektiv wollte nicht glauben, was Ran gesagt hatte, und brauste leicht auf.

"Na hör mal, wenn mein bester Freund fast getötet wurde und jetz' im Krankenhaus liegt, muss ich ja wohl fast herkommen."

Ran sah ihn mit grossen Augen an. Was hatte er gerade gesagt?

"Heiji, das ist nicht richtig. Shinichi ist... er ist..."

"Ich weiss", sagte er und unterbrach Ran somit. "Kudo liegt auf der Intensivstation. Es sieht nich' gut aus."

"Heiji, was redeste für'n Müll?", fragte Kazuha aufgebracht. "Kudo is'..."

Sie sah kurz zu Ran. "Er is' tot. Beim Autounfall vorgestern umgekommen."

Jetzt war es Heiji, der erstaunt war.

"Wer hat das gesagt?"

"Na, Ran natürlich", antwortete Kazuha und warf ihr wieder einen Blick zu.

Heiji sah die Oberschülerin aus Tokyo fassungslos und mit offenem Mund an.

"Wie kommste bitte darauf, dass Kudo tot is'? Das stimmt ja gar nich'!"

Ran versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen.

"Aber ich... ich habe doch gesehen, wie der Van explodiert ist! Das überlebt niemand!"

Sofort griff Heiji sie an den Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Kudo is' nich' tot", sagte er und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. "Er lebt. Na ja, einigermassen zumindest."

Ran sah ihn plötzlich entschlossen an.

"Ich will ihn sehen."

"Dann komm mit."

Erstaunlich schnell und flink schlüpfte Ran in einen Morgenmantel und die Schuhe und folgte dann Heiji. Kazuha war gleich neben ihr, und sie war ebenfalls erstaunt.

Den langen Gang, der zur Intensivstation führte, nahm Ran gar nicht richtig wahr, ihre Gedanken waren sowieso bei ihrem Freund.

Konnte es tatsächlich wahr sein? Konnte es wahr sein, was Heiji gesagt hatte? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Shinichi noch lebte? Das wäre ja zu schön, um wahr zu sein...

Als Ran fünf Minuten später endlich die Intensivstation betreten hatte und langsam an das von Heiji gezeigte Bett trat, brach sie vor Erleichterung und Angst fast zusammen. Kazuha und Heiji konnten sie im letzten Moment noch auffangen und stützen.

"Mein Gott", brachte Ran nur flüsternd hervor und musterte den leblosen Körper vor sich.

Es war schrecklich. Einfach nur schrecklich.

Da lag er. Shinichi, so bleich wie der Tod. Sein kreideweisses Gesicht war farblich kaum vom Kopfkissen zu unterscheiden.

Er lag einfach nur da, in seinem weichen, weissen Bett. Er war an soviel Schläuche und Kabel angeschlossen, dass der Anblick im Herzen wehtat, doch trotzdem war Ran so erleichtert wie noch nie. Shinichi lebte noch. Er war nicht tot. Er hatte noch mal Glück gehabt.

Langsam trat sie zu ihm und ergriff seine ebenfalls weisse, eiskalte Hand. Lange betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, ehe sie sich schliesslich fragend an Heiji wandte.

"Was ist passiert? Wie hat er die Explosion überleben können?"

"Ein Polizist, der zivil zufällig vor Ort war, erzählte mir, was passiert is'", erklärte Heiji leise. "Du hast gesagt, dassde aus dem Van gezerrt wurdest, und gleich danach is' er in die Luft geflogen, oder?"

Ran nickte.

"Ja, das war so", murmelte sie leise, ohne Shinichi aus den Augen zu lassen. "Aber wie-?"

"Kudo is' vor dir aus'm Van geholt worden", brachte Heiji seine Erklärung endlich auf den Punkt. "Zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion war er gar nich' mehr im Wageninneren."

Das Glücksgefühl, das Ran in diesem Moment durchströmte, war überwältigend.

Shinichi hatte überlebt.

Shinichi hatte überlebt.

_Shinichi hatte überlebt!_

Das Leben war so schön!

"Ich hab übrigens den Arzt ausgequetscht, der Kudo behandelt", sagte Heiji und warf seinem bewusstlosen Freund einen Blick zu. "Er sagte, dass Kudo einen riesigen Glassplitter im Bauch gehabt hätte, den sie aber mühelos entfernen konnten."

Auf Rans erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck hin fuhr Heiji fort. "Aber er wird durchkommen, weil keine lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt worden sind. Er hat noch mal Glück gehabt."

"Siehste?", fragte Kazuha leise und legte einen Arm um Rans Hüfte. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass alles wieder gut wird. Eure Liebe is' unsterblich. Und stark. Sie wird alle Hindernisse überwinden, sie wird alles überstehen. Auch diese schwere Zeit."

Als Ran nichts erwiderte, fügte Kazuha ein paar Worte hinzu. "Lach doch mal! Es wird alles wieder gut."

Ran nickte endlich, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Am liebsten würde sie vor Freude losweinen, doch sie beherrschte sich. Trotzdem fiel sie Kazuha schluchzend um den Hals.

"Nich' traurig sein, ich bin doch da. Es wird alles wieder gut."

Ran nickte wieder. Sie war überglücklich und heilfroh, dass ihr Freund Shinichi überlebt hatte. Aber genauso froh war sie, dass sie eine so tolle Freundin wie Kazuha hatte. Auf ihre Unterstützung konnte sie immer zählen, aber dasselbe galt natürlich auch für Sonoko.

Ran war sehr froh, sie beide als Freundinnen zu haben. Mit ihnen war die Welt gleich viel farbiger und heiterer. Und mit ihnen würde auch die Zeit, bis Shinichi wieder gesund war, schnell vorbeigehen.

Owari

28.02.10 00:45 6


End file.
